maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dazzler/Mawro
Classic Dazzler= Pop Star: • Blocks Sonic attacks and generate one Light Charge • Take reduce damage from Light and Shadow attacks • Immune to Blinded and Distraction. • Gives all enemies Don't miss the Show Light Charge: • Increases Attack and Accuracy in 5% • This effect can be applied 5 times |bio = }} Dazzled: • Causes Blinded. Applies Generalized to targets with Blinded. Applies Dazzled to targets with Generalized In the Spotlight: •Causes Lock-On. Applies Targeted to targets with Lock-On. Applies Target Focus to targets with Targeted. Light Charge |name2 = Put on the Show |stamina2 = 23% |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff |effects2 = Holograms: Consume two stacks of Light Charge to cause Fumbling Mirror Images Mind Control (50%) |name3 = Laser Show |stamina3 = 25% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 4 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Buff Debuff |effects3 = Subtle All the Colors of the Rainbow: Consumes three stacks of Light Charge to become a Quick Action and cause Morale Boost and Rising Up Distraction Opportunist |name4 = Grand Finale |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 82%/7% |type4 = Ranged Energy Light |effects4 = Full Round Action Focused Light: • Applies additional Special Properties for each Light Charge • Consumes all Light Charge to deal extra damage Deadly Crits (1 Charge) Finest Hour! (2 Charges) Exploit Opportunity (3 Charges) Exploits Stun (4 Charges) Guaranteed Hit (5 Charges) }} Don't miss the Show: • Refocused only is applied if Blinded or Distraction triggers Dazzled: (3 rounds) •Chance to lose a turn (20%) • Single-target attacks have a chance of hitting allies (25%) • Counts as Stun for actions that affect those targets |-|Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.= Pop Star: • Blocks Sonic attacks and generate one Light Charge • Take reduce damage from Light and Shadow attacks • Immune to Blinded and Distraction. • Gives all enemies Don't miss the Show Friends In High Places: • Chance to summon a random S.H.I.E.L.D. agent when an ally is attacked (20%) (Summonable S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are Black Widow, Constrictor, Falcon, Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Taskmaster) S.H.I.E.L.D. Training: • Attacks have a 50% chance to gain Stealthy, True Strike or Ignore Defense Light Charge: • Increases Attack and Accuracy in 5% • This effect can be applied 5 times |bio = }} Dazzled: • Causes Blinded. Applies Generalized to targets with Blinded. Applies Dazzled to targets with Generalized In the Spotlight: •Causes Lock-On. Applies Targeted to targets with Lock-On. Applies Target Focus to targets with Targeted. Light Charge |name2 = Put on the Show |stamina2 = 23% |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff |effects2 = Holograms: Consume two stacks of Light Charge to cause Fumbling Mirror Images Mind Control (50%) |name3 = Laser Show |stamina3 = 25% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 4 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Buff Debuff |effects3 = Subtle All the Colors of the Rainbow: Consumes three stacks of Light Charge to become a Quick Action and cause Morale Boost and Rising Up Distraction Opportunist |name4 = Grand Finale |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 82%/7% |type4 = Ranged Energy Light |effects4 = Full Round Action Focused Light: • Applies additional Special Properties for each Light Charge • Consumes all Light Charge to deal extra damage Deadly Crits (1 Charge) Finest Hour! (2 Charges) Exploit Opportunity (3 Charges) Exploits Stun (4 Charges) Guaranteed Hit (5 Charges) }} Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Female Category:90 CP Category:Blasters